<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is abandoned but you can read the first two chapters? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978081">this is abandoned but you can read the first two chapters?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan angst times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Insults, M/M, Permanently Discontinued, Sad, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knocked on Remus's door softly and murmured, "Remus? Are you in there? Please come out, you're my best friend and I want to talk to you."</p><p>When there was dead silence, he immediately knew something was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan angst times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyyy, guess which dumbass co-author accidentally deleted the last draft of this while trying to post? Yep, that’s right, meeee! Anygays, this first chapter is all my friend not me lol</p><p>I have something in mind for a sort of follow up chapter <em>maybe</em> but we’ll see where it goes it lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan knocked on Remus's door softly and murmured, "Remus? Are you in there? Please come out, you're my best friend and I want to talk to you."</p>
<p>When there was dead silence, he immediately knew something was wrong.</p>
<p>He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pounded and pounded against it until it fell to the ground.</p>
<p>Logan took one look at the body hanging from the ceiling and let out an earth-shattering scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood in front of the gravestone, tears streaming down his face. He knew that Remus had wanted a way out, but he hoped that he wouldn't follow through, tried to help him as best as he could, and it wasn't enough.</p>
<p>Of course, he had to be the "emotionless" Logan his roommates knew him as, so he kept his face hidden and wiped his tears.</p>
<p>The walk back home was agonizing; every step he took away from the stone that read his best friend's name made him feel like he was leaving him behind completely.</p>
<p>Everyone filed into the home and sat down. Logan tried not to look upset as it would give away that he had feelings, just like everyone else.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Roman exploded. "HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND BE COMPLETELY BLANK-FACED WHEN YOUR FRIEND JUST DIED?"</p>
<p>Logan sighed. "It's incredibly hard, but I do not have feelings. I will miss my best friend, but I must continue on without him, as we all should," he said, trying not to let his voice crack.</p>
<p><em>"BEST</em> FRIEND?" Roman screeched. "YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF HIS BEST FRIEND WHEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HIS LIFE?"</p>
<p>Logan did everything in his power not to break down.</p>
<p>"YOU FAILED. YOU FAILED AS A FRIEND. YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM, YOU EMOTIONLESS MACHINE!"</p>
<p>And he tried his best to stop it from happening, but he flinched.</p>
<p>Roman looked at him seethingly. "You asshole. You couldn't even save one person."</p>
<p>Logan looked back at him, and suddenly every emotion he had ever felt came spilling out. He put his head in his hands and let out a heart-wrenching sob.</p>
<p>Virgil glared at Roman. "You're the asshole, Roman," he said angrily. He turned to look at Logan, but he was already gone, heading to his room.</p>
<p>Patton crossed his arms and said, "Roman, that was horribly uncalled for. How dare you speak to him like that?"</p>
<p>Roman raised his eyebrows. "He didn't try hard enough."</p>
<p>Virgil gave him a look that could probably kill him. "You fucking <em>moron.</em> He literally just lost his best friend. He tried as hard as he possibly could, but Remus wanted to leave. It wasn't his fault. And as you can clearly see, he is not emotionless in the slightest."</p>
<p>It hit Roman like a ton of bricks, and he knew immediately that he needed to apologize, but Logan wouldn't want to see him right now.</p>
<p>So he waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil practically ran to Logan's room and knocked on the door. "Logan, please, can I come in?"</p>
<p>"Sure," a muffled voice said. His heart broke at the level of sadness in his voice, the utter pain.</p>
<p>He opened the door to see Logan curled up on his bed, tears flooding down his cheeks. He sat down next to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. Logan latched onto him and began sobbing so hard, Virgil was scared he was going to die from not getting enough air. He stroked Logan's back, attempting to be comforting. He wasn't good at it, but he tried his best.</p>
<p>They stayed in that position for a couple hours, and he realized that Logan had fallen asleep, his head on Virgil's shoulder.</p>
<p>He had to admit that Logan looked quite adorable for someone who had been crying for two hours previously. His hair was all messy, and he looked so peaceful while he was asleep.</p>
<p>He put his head on Logan's, and his last thought before drifting off to sleep was something along the lines of, "I seem to have somewhat helped him, and I'm so glad I did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, an update!! Thank you so so much for the suport you guys have given this, and I'm so sorry that this took so long! School got in the way and any inspiration I did have was always for some other project. I'm relieved to finally have another chapter for you guys.</p><p>~Ash</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Virgil woke up, the sky was dark and Logan was draped over him like a cat. He blinked sleepily and chuckled, running his fingers through Logan's hair. "You awake?"</p><p>"Mmm...barely," Logan mumbled. His voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been screaming for hours.</p><p>"You...feeling a little better?" Virgil asked, though he hastily backtracked when Logan's eyes filled with tears. "Okay, uh, that was a stupid question, I'm sorry. Uhm.... Do you want some breakfast?"</p><p>Logan shrugged. "I'm not hungry, don't bother."</p><p>Virgil frowned. "Lo, you have to eat something."</p><p>"I really am not hungry, Vee."</p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow as Logan's stomach growled, effectively calling his bluff. "Wanna try that again?" he asked, softening his tone when he saw his friend's embarassed glare.</p><p>"I...guess I'll have some toast."</p><p>Virgil grinned. "Crofters?"</p><p>Logan returned the smile, hesitantly. "Obviously."</p><p>They walked together into the kitche, Virgil grabbing a pop tart and the bag of bread for Logan's toast. Roman poked his head around the corner, shoulders hunching when he saw them.</p><p>"Logan? Are you-"</p><p>"Get away from him," Virgil snarled, leaping between them before Roman could get close enough to try looking him in the eye. "You have <em>no fucking right</em> to go <em>anywhere</em> near him, do you understand me?"</p><p>"Virge-"</p><p>"Do. Not. <em>Ever.</em> Call me that again. We aren't friends, Princey. Not after what you said."</p><p>"Vir-"</p><p>"No!" Virgil yelled. "Get away from us! You don't get to pretend that nothing happened. You hurt Logan, whether you meant to or not. I don't understand how you could be so heartless. Remus wasn't just Logan's friend, he was <em>my</em> best friend and Logan was closer to him than any of us! None of us are at fault here, and <em>you</em> of all people don't get to throw blame around like popcorn."</p><p>Roman trembled. "I...I know, Virgil, I...I wanted to apologize. To both of you. For...the way I spoke to Logan and th way I've...coped. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I...Logan, I never should have blamed you for Remus's...for what happened to Remus. You hold no part in his death, we all...we all could have paid atten-" He winced when Virgil growled, low and predatory in the back of his throat, and hurried to correct himself. "Remus was...he was really good at pretending that evrything was okay."</p><p>"We can...work through this together. I...what you said still hurt me, and...." Logan took a deep breath. "I don't forgive you, not yet, but...I accept your apology. Thank you."</p><p>Roman nodded, and at Virgil's glare, scurried from the room.</p><p>Virgil turned to Logan. "You don't have to forgive him. Ever. What he said to you was inexusable, and he had no right to try blaming you for Remus's death." Logan flinched at the word, and Virgil sighed, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, I'm being insesnitive. We can...talk more about this later. It's still fresh, I shouldn't be trying to talk about this yet. Or...or get you to talk about it. I'm sorry."</p><p>Logan shook his head. "It's okay, Virge, really. I just...it still hurts. And I think it always will. Remus was...he was my best friend."</p><p>Virgil nodded, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I know."</p><p>"I miss him," Logan whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to hold back his tears. "I miss him so much that it <em>hurts</em>. It's a physical ache in my chest and I...I hate it."</p><p>"I know," Virgil repeated. "But, like you said...we'll get through this together. We're here for you, Logan, and...I can't speak for the others, but if...if you ever need me. For anything. No matter what. You came come to me. I don't care how late or early it is, I want to help you."</p><p>Logan smiled, a bit more genuine than before. "Thank you, Virgil."</p><p>"Anytime, Lo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>